cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psamdaclan-Torachea
Psamdaclan-Torachea Toe-RAY-she-uh is a well-established nation. It was concieved in the Grey Sphere and moved to the Green Shpere when it formed a Micro-Alliance Called NASA. Horatio Longworth, the leader of both Psamdaclan-Torachea and NASA, decided to leave the alliance and join the New Pacific Order. The nation's days in the Cyberverse have been eventful and exciting. Cities The first capitol of Psamdaclan-Torachea was Nasion Harbor. The most populous city and industrial center is the city of Jadid. The caitol was moved to Jadid in July of '08. Druring the Karma war, all 19 members of the Torachean government and 100 of Torachea’s Citizens were relocated to an underground bunker that could sustain them indefinitely. Until the nation rebuilds, the government shall continue to operate from the bunker. History The Psamdaclan and the Toracheans were once an ancient triumvirate of 3 city states(founded 50 AD). All were eventually destroyed over the centuries. After many generations, the modern descendants banded together on October 2 2007. They lived on a floating city that was kept in the eastern Mediterranean. This became a harbor for the nation as the population grew beyond a few dozen. An absolute ruler was needed to manage the city properly in its first days after conception. Horatio Longworth was the king of this city until 10-23-07. The nation is now a republic, Horatio Longworth is the Prime Minister. The nation has had an exciting history involving political intrigue, war, and drama. On 10-7-07, Psamdaclan-Torachea was a charter member of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. (Also known as NASA) Horatio Longworth was the unofficial chairman of the alliance until it disbanded. Torachea joined the New Pacific Order in 2-4-08. Torachea was a prosperous nation until the Karma War, in which it lost 99% of it’s assets. Nation Information and Government Position Psamdaclan-Torachea is a medium sized, developing, and aging nation at 660 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Psamdaclan-Torachea work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Psamdaclan-Torachea will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Psamdaclan-Torachea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Psamdaclan-Torachea does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Psamdaclan-Torachea detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Psamdaclan-Torachea will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The government system is a republic in nature. It has two branches: a legislative branch, called the Senate; and an executive branch, run by a Prime Minister and his Secretary. Members of the senate are called Tribunes. The executive branch is controlled by the Horatio Party. The Senate is also controlled by the Horatio Partyby an overwhelming majority. There are currently 17 members of the Torachean senate. All seats in the senate are voted on by the country's populace each year. There duty is to make laws and run the country as governors. The most important member of the Senate is the Pro-Consul. He has several more responsibilities and duties than the other tribunes. Elections take place on or around October 23. The members of the Senate of Psamdaclan-Torachea,(those elected 10/23/07 marked with *) as of 10/07/08 are ** Klenn Class (H)*(Majority Leader and Pro-Consul) ** Boris Tolton (H)* ** Hugar Tocal (I)* ** Ibn Asurad (H) ** Caracunde Rocdavent (H)* ** Nomus Monadnock (I)* ** Lechrems Kemtor (I)* ** Abdul Aqmar (H) ** Selmivate Aulus (H)* ** Lenrom De'ento (H)* ** Jaffar Hammseh (H) ** Muhammad al-Wahid (H) ** Nualus Baker (H) ** Jonas Archon XXXVI (H) ** Jaffar al-Hamid (H) ** Svent Aqlem (H) ** Seguntus al-Jadid (I)* H= Horatio Party I=Isolationist Party Former members of the senate: **Anthony Smithson (I)(Removed 3/4/08) **Calvin Burton (I)(Removed 3/4/08) **Richard Brown (I) (Removed 3/4/08) **Wilson Orec (I) (Removed 3/4/08) **Orsev a-Lomarlac (I) (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Horace Sayid (H) (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Abdec IV (I) (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Eric Philipson (I) (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) **Sigmund Berton (I) (Not re-elected, 10/07/08) There are two members of the executive branch: Prime Minister Horatio Longworth (H), and Secretary Nomus Veralenk. (H) **Constitution of Psamdaclan-Torachea **1-A permanent charter and government are established for the Nation of Psamdaclan-Torachea. It shall be law throughout the country’s jurisdiction; it will be adopted by the Senate and observed by the people of Psamdaclan-Torachea and shall be enacted with a majority vote of the Senate and the approval of the Prime Minister. **2-All legislative powers are vested in a Senate. Citizens of large communities organized into provinces shall elect a Tribune to act as local executive and Senatorial representative in the Nation’s capitol. The nation shall be divided into 17 provinces and all citizens 16 years of age or older may vote in the respective province for their respective Tribune. Any land-owning citizen who has attained the age of 18 may run for office and become Tribune. **2a. National elections shall take place on or around October 23, as determined by the Senate. Tribunes shall vote on the day following Election Day and select one of themselves for the position of Pro-Consul. The Pro-Consul shall assume the Duties of the Prime Minister and/or the Minister Secretary if they are unable to do so. If the legislature votes in a tie, the Pro-Consul’s vote shall function as a tie-breaker **2b. The Senate shall have the authority to vote upon and enforce law throughout Torachea, the authority to tax the nation and submit a budget for the approval of the Prime Minister, the authority to remove from office members of the government by an 80% vote (4/5), and the authority to run the day-to-day affairs of the nation. **3-All executive powers of the Torachean government, the state-headship, the leadership of the armed forces of Torachea, the authority to conduct diplomacy, the authority to represent the nation abroad, and the ability to designate a Minister Secretary are vested in a Prime Minister **3a. The Prime Minister shall be elected by the general populace of Torachea on or around October 23. **3b. The Minister Secretary shall fulfill the duties of the Prime Minister when he is unable to fulfill his duties, and is first in line for the office. The Minister Secretary may perform other duties as desired by the Prime Minister. **Approved unanimously by the Senate 7/21/2009 **Signed by Horatio Longworth, Prime Minister 7/21/09 Politics Psamdaclan-Torachea has freedom of religion. Religious tolerance is prevalent. However, the government prefers its citizens practice Christianity, Judaism, or Islam. Torachea is populated almost exclusively by “Peoples of the Book” and they co-exist peacefully. Horatio Longworth is the current head of state. The party Horatio Longworth belongs to is being called the Horatio Party. Its agenda is that of discrete empire building. They believed they also had the right to control NASA for the short time it was a member there. They believed that they were the most qualified to control it, and they do not want to share power. Horatio Longworth pushed for the elimination of the articles of NASA's constitution that give equal power to the other members. He wanted to be given what he calls "emergency power" which would give him total control over NASA. More than a year after leaving NASA, the Horatio Party still pushes the imperialist agenda and generally follows the whim of Longworth. Because of Longworth's perceived dictator like status, as well as his desire to dominate, a political party had risen up against him. The party that opposes Longworth is being called the Isolationist Party. They believed that power over NASA should stay divided among the other members. They wanted the country to stay "under the radar of global politics". They believed that NASA should stay out of foreign affairs. They are strongly opposed to Longworth's rise to power. So far, there have been no protests against Horatio Longworth, since protests are considered illegal. When NASA disbanded, the Isolation party started to fall apart, as there was no real reason to fear Horatio anymore. Four members of the Senate resigned, and Horatio replaced them with other Tribunes that were sympathetic to his cause. The subsequent election solidified the Horatio party Majority. The nation’s first election took place October 23, 2007. Fear of tech-raids and unsuccessful wars made the populace disenchanted over Horatio’s agenda. A few dozen bureaucrats formed the Isolationist Party October 14, 2007. Horatio ran for Prime Minister against Klenn Class, a good friend of his with a similar political agenda. Longworth won the Prime Ministry, while the Isolationists won the senate. Horatio Longworth, Klenn Class, Nomus Verelenk, and the non-Isolationist Tribunes formed the Horatio Party October 23, 2007. The Isolationist party held the majority until four Isolationist Tribunes resigned and were replaced with Horatio Party Tribunes on March 4, 2008. This gave the Horatio Party a slim majority until the next election. Between then and election time, the nation was involved in many profitable wars; making the Horatio Party agenda very appealing. All seats in the senate and the office for the prime minister went up for election again on October 2, 2008. Excellent management on the part of the Horatio Party Senate and the successful was led by Longworth led the Horatio Party to a landslide victory. The Horatio party remains in power to this day. The 2009 election Season started right after the conclusion of the Karma War. Although Longworth’s approval ratings are sky-high, it is predicted that the Isolationist party will gain seats in the Senate as a result of war discontent. A third party has arisen to compete with the other 2 as a result of the Karma war. This party, calling themselves the Franco Party is based on strong nationalistic principles and left-leaning ecanomic principle. The Franco Party only has a fraction of the resources of the other two, but is still determined to make their mark. Prime Minister Chairman Horatio Longworth Horatio Longworth is the prime minister of the nation of Psamdaclan-Torachea. He has led the Torachean people since he was 30, before the nation was founded. He is greatly admired by his people. At the time of the alliance founding, he appointed himself chairman of NASA, since his nation was the most strongest at the time. In other words, he had sole executive power, and he was the chief Representative of the alliance. The other nations were satisfied with Horatio's work, even though at any time, he can be removed from his position if the other nations desired. **Military Horatio is the commander-in-chief of his nations military. He has commanded every single military operation Torachea has ever executed. Longworth tactical prowess was demonstrated in the battle of Akbar’s Miracle during the Karma War. In which fighter squadrons and bombers led an amazingly victorious campaign against 3 nation that had them out numbered and outgunned. Despite glorious victory, all the fighter pilots were killed by the next nuclear strike. The second major battle of the Karma war worth mentioning was the Battle for Torachea. On July 9, a ground attack was launched against the last of the Torac Defense Militia’s military bases that hadn’t been utterly destroyed. Horatio Longworth Emerged from the bunker to lead the defense himself. Torachea’s military was over-extended, the money reserves were depleted and the nation would start a bill-lock spiral the next day, and only a small garrison force was left to contend with and army many times their size, the difference may have been as great as tenfold. The Torac Defense militia held off the enemy forces and gathered enough loot from the retreating army to continue the war effort for another week. **Constitution Horatio Longworth composed the Constitution of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. And composed the Nations charter. Longworth majored in political science during high school. Since he has been a political leader for 16 years, he has become a master of the mechanics of government. **Controversy On numerous occasions, Horatio Longworth has overstepped his authority that was given to him. He has committed several minor violations of the NASA alliance constitution. Primarily, he has made many executive decisions that were clearly not within his power to do. The fact that the role of Chairman is never mentioned in the constitution is a prime example. The very existence of the Tile "Chairman" was technically unconstitutional. So far, the other nations of the alliance have not made any objection to Longworth's rule. On 10-27-07, Horatio Longworth offered membership in NASA to anyone in Cyber Nations who wanted to. This can clearly be interpreted as a violation of Article II of the alliance constitution. Later, these action were approved by the other NASA nations. He was also legally granted the power he claimed. Armed Forces Psamdaclan-Torachea has a strong army under normal circumstances, and has used it many times in it's history. The army is roughly 25 percent the size of the total population. The official name of the Army branch is the Torac Defense Militia. The Torac Defense Militia(TDM) has 3 departments: Department of Ground Assaults(DGA), the Air Corps(TAC), and The Department of Naval Engagements(DNE). The DNE has lasted the shortest of the 3 and saw very limited deployment. The department was dismissed by Longworth 3 weeks into the Karma war. The DGA has seen action in all of Toracheas wars. The Air Corps has been the most effective of all the three Departments. In virtually every single war, the TAC has established air superiority. The TAC saw a forced dismissal to comply with Karma surrender terms. Nomus Verelenk Nomus Verelenk is an intelligent and energetic party leader. He is charismatic, and considered one of the smartest Toracheans to have ever lived. He was selected by Horatio Longworth on October 23, 2007 to be the nations Minister Secretary. This makes him the second most powerful man in Torachea. Being Longworth’s second-in-command, he fills in for him occasionally. Should Longworth become incapacitated, Verelenk shall become the Prime Minister. During the first nuclear strike of the Karma war, Nomus Verelenk was away from the bunker helping to evacuate one of the outer cities from an impending nuclear attack. All communication was lost on the night of April 22-23, 2009. Radiation prevented search-and-Rescue operations. He was missing in action until May 10, 2009. Nomus Verelenk was found in a privately operate fallout shelter. The radiation he adsorbed was non-lethal in quantity and he should be able to continue a normal life. Wars Before the formation of NASA, the country engaged in a few minor skirmishes. These did very litatle damage and only cause economic setbacks. At the time of these skirmishes, the nation had less than 15 Nation Strength, and peace was quickly resolved. Since then, it has been involved in many raids, but these raids helped contribute it the collapse of the alliance. The alliance of NASA was involved in nearly a dozen instances of tech raiding. However, no attacks were made upon nations that put "not inactive," "please don't attack/techraid," etc. in their nation bio. No attacks were made upon alliances smaller than NASA. There were many times in which members of NASA were attacked. Horatio always took diplomatic steps to propose peace. Whenever a nation would be attacked, he would go to the alliance leadership, and negotiate peace. A few days after Psamdaclan-Torachea joined the NPO, it was involved in the Continuum -GPA war. Then, it would take part in the Continuum-Wolfpack war. Altogether, a total of 8 nations were attacked with great success. But not without the expense of a month of zero growth, and the nations money reserves. It later took part in the Gato-1V war, the BDC war, the CIS war, and the War of the Coalition. During the Karma War. Psamdaclan-Torachea was repeatedly attacked. 17 Wars were declared upon it. Horatio Longworth sacrificed his nation by cycling in and out of peace mode 3 times. The nation’s Strategic Defense Initiative and Espionage Division were very effective at eliminating nukes, but they could not prevent 11 nukes from being used against them. Genrally, Torachea’s military was able to inflict just as much damage that it took(without counting damage done by nukes). It was able to maintain Air superiority throughout most of it’s wars. Other Information National Sports: Running, Archery Relay National Animal: Monosaur Current Events Between the Karma War and election day, much political reform is expected to take place. A constitution will be written and officially adopted after Election Day. The Isolationist party has made the war a rallying cry and they have gained a reputation again. Historically, the people of Psmadaclan-Torachea were concerned over Horatio Longworth's usurpation of power in NASA. They are wary of his power, even though he leads their nation, and their nation would benefit from their leader having power. Since Horatio Longworth resigned as chairman, the concerns started to die down.